The Survivor
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise picks up a survivor from a ship disaster, but it soon becomes evident that this man is not what he claims to be.


ENTERPRISE  
"THE SURVIVOR"  
by J. B. Tilton  
ONE  
Jonathon Archer sat in his chair watching the view screen. A nebula filled the  
screen, its' colors swirling in what he thought were the most beautiful patterns he had  
ever seen.  
"Distance?" he asked.  
"Three hundred thousand kilometers," responded T'Pol. "Gravimetric pressure is  
increasing, Captain."  
"Hold position," ordered Archer.  
The Enterprise came to a full stop and sat just outside the event horizon of the  
nebula.  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "check again. I want to be absolutely sure."  
"I've checked it twice, sir," responded Ensign Sato. "Officially, we are farther  
from Earth than any Earth ship has ever reported."  
Archer looked around the bridge and smiled. This was what everyone on the  
Enterprise had signed on for. To explore where no human had ever gone before. Now,  
they were beginning to realize that dream.  
"All sensors to full," ordered Archer. "I want as much information on this as we  
can get."  
"I'm picking up an object ahead," reported T'Pol, no emotion in her voice. "Size  
and configuration suggest it is an escape pod."  
"An escape pod?" questioned Archer. "Out here?"  
"Confirmed, sir," said Lieutenant Reed. "Sensors show that it is a single  
occupant escape pod. Sensors also indicate that it's life support is erratic. The nebula  
might be interfering with it."  
"Lieutenant Reed is correct," said T'Pol. "I estimate the life support will fail in 47  
seconds. There is one life form on board. It is human."  
"On screen," said Archer.  
The flickered and a small escape pod appeared against the backdrop of the  
nebula.  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "are we close enough to use the grappler?"  
"Negative, sir," said Reed.  
"Full impulse," ordered Archer. "Set an intercept course."  
"Aye, sir," responded Travis.  
The Enterprise changed course and began to move toward the pod. Silently,  
Archer hoped they would reach it in time to rescue the occupant.  
"We are not going to make it, Captain," said T'Pol. "The pods' hull is beginning  
to buckle. This is curious. The gravimetric pressure should not be severe enough to do  
that."  
"We'll worry about why later," said Archer. "What about the transporter? Can we  
get a lock on him?"  
"Workin' on it, sir," said Trip. The Chief Engineer frantically manipulated the  
controls to the transporter trying to get a lock on the occupant of the pod. Long  
seconds ticked past as the crew sat by helplessly. Suddenly the escape pod exploded  
silently in space. Debris from the remains of the pod flew off into space, leaving the  
nebula to fill the screen.  
"Trip?" questioned Archer anxiously.  
"Got 'im," responded Trip. "He's in the transporter room."  
"Have him taken to sickbay," said Archer. "Have the doctor check him out.   
T'Pol, let's go greet our guest. Trip, the bridge is yours."  
TWO  
As Archer and T'Pol entered the sickbay, Dr. Phlox was just finishing his  
examination. The patient sat on the edge of the bio-bed. He appeared to be a human  
male, approximately 30 years of age. His brown hair was mussed, but he otherwise  
appeared uninjured.  
"Ah, Captain," said Phlox, putting down his scanner, "you'll be happy to know our  
guest doesn't seem to be any the worse for his ordeal. He's in perfect health."  
"Thank you, doctor," said Archer. He turned to the visitor and extended his hand.   
"I'm Jonathon Archer, Captain of the Enterprise. This is my Science Officer, T'Pol."  
"Douglass Q. Richardson," said the man, shaking Archers' hand. "I appreciate  
your assistance. I'm not sure what I would do if you hadn't come along."  
"Glad we could be of assistance," said Archer. We weren't aware there were any  
ships out this far."  
"It was called the Galileo," said Richardson, "a class 2 science vessel. It was a  
private science vessel. We came out her to study the nebula. I wasn't aware there  
were any Vulcans assigned to human ships."  
"I am the only one," said T'Pol.  
"Live long and prosper," said Richardson in perfect Vulcan.  
"Your Vulcan is impeccable," said T'Pol, raising one eyebrow.  
"I was fortunate enough to spend some time on Vulcan . . . once," said  
Richardson.  
"You said it was a science vessel?" asked Archer, interrupting the two.  
"Yes, Captain," said Richardson. "Crew compliment was twenty seven."  
Archer walked over to the wall and pressed the button on the intercom.  
"Archer to bridge," he said. "Scan the area for signs of any other escape pods."  
"Aye, Cap'n," responded Trip.  
"I'm afraid you won't find any," said Richardson. "We underestimated the effects  
of the gravimetric sheer. I didn't see any other pods launch before the ship was  
crushed."  
"It's standard procedure," said Archer. "Well, T'Pol will arrange quarters for you.   
We'll see about getting you back home as quickly as possible."  
"Thank you, Captain," said Richardson, smiling.  
Archer left the sickbay to return to the bridge. As he did, Dr. Phlox followed him  
out into the corridor.  
"Captain, a word if I might," said Phlox.  
"Certainly, doctor," said Archer. "What is it?"  
"It's about our guest," said Phlox.  
"Is there a problem?" asked Archer, his brow furrowing.  
"Not a problem, precisely," said Phlox. "More of an enigma."  
"You said your scans showed everything normal," said Archer.  
"That's just it," said Phlox. "They're too normal."  
"I don't understand," said Archer.  
"All of his readings are classic, textbook readings," said Phlox. "Heart rate, blood  
pressure, pulse, temperature, all of them exactly as they would be listed in any standard  
medical text."  
"I still don't see the problem," said Archer, beginning to loose patience.  
"There should be some deviation," said Phlox. "A pulse that's slightly fast, blood  
pressure that's a little low, temperature that's off by a few fractions of a degree,  
something. The statistics for these are averages. But each human is different. I've  
never known any human to have these exact readings.  
"In fact, very few species have the exact same readings. Most will vary  
somewhat. The Arturian beetle, for example, can have a Heart rate between 40 and  
200 beats per minute. Decnarian sheep can have a temperature as low as 12 degrees  
Celsius or as high as 48 degrees Celsius. To be honest, having readings this normal is,  
in itself, abnormal."  
"Could he be an alien?" asked Archer.  
"I don't believe so," said Phlox. "His DNA pattern, cell division ratio, everything  
indicates he's human. I do not believe it's possible for an alien race to duplicate the  
human body so precisely. Except that the readings are too normal for any human. Do  
you understand my concerns now?"  
"Yes," said Archer. "See if you can find out anything else about him. Anything  
that might indicate who . . . or what . . . he is."  
"Will do, Captain," said Phlox, smiling.  
Archer returned to the bridge, Mr. Richardson filling his thoughts.  
THREE  
The Enterprise had remained near the nebula for six hours taking every  
conceivable reading of it. In that time, Douglass Richardson had moved about the ship  
interacting with the crew. He claimed to be an anthropological biologist and seemed to  
have an innate curiosity about the entire crew. He questioned them at great lengths on  
a variety of subjects from their views on political issues to their reasons for joining Star  
Fleet.  
He didn't get in anyones' way and concentrated on the crew who were off duty.   
He even spent time on the bridge, observing the crew. He had made no threatening  
moves and, again, did not disturb any of the crew as they worked.  
The crew was busy analyzing their readings from the nebula. It was far from an  
exhaustive analysis. The readings they had taken would keep Earth scientists busy for  
years, analyzing them. Mr. Richardson was currently in the mess hall enjoying a meal.   
Archer walked over to Trip who was still running sensor scans of the area.  
"Anything?" asked Archer.  
"Nothing, sir," said Trip. "If there were any other escape pods out there, we  
aren't picking them up. I'm beginning to think that one escape pod is all that was out  
there."  
"Well," said Archer, "Richardson did say he didn't think any more pods got away."  
"That's just it, Cap'n," said Trip. "I can't find any evidence that another ship was  
ever here. I can't find any residual warp trail within sensor range. Even after six hours,  
there should be some indication. But there's nothing."  
"Could they have gotten here impulse drive?" asked Archer.  
"Only if they wanted to take decades," said Trip. "The nearest system is almost  
three years away."  
"That's odd," said Archer. "And you say there's no residual warp trail?"  
"None," said Trip. "And that's not all. There's something else. I can't find any  
wreckage. No debris from a ship that was supposedly crushed by gravimetric  
pressure."  
"Maybe the nebula is interfering with the sensors," suggested Archer.  
"Maybe," said Trip. "But what's even stranger is I can't find the remains of the  
escape pod. It's like it just vanished into thin air."  
"Nothing?" asked Archer.  
"Not so much as a single bolt," said Trip. "And we're far enough away from the  
nebula that it can't be interfering with the sensor. It's just not there."  
"That's not possible," said Archer.  
"I know, sir," said Trip. "I can't explain it. It's just gone."  
"Keep scanning," said Archer.  
He wandered around the bridge watching his crew. All were intently engaged in  
their work. They were a good crew. A bit inexperienced, maybe, but still a good crew.   
He walked over to the science station.  
"T'Pol," he said, "have you analyzed the gravimetric pressure in the nebula?"  
"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol. "The nebula is interfering somewhat with the sensors,  
but I have been analyzing them for some time."  
"If we polarize the hull," said Archer, "how far into the nebula can we go?"  
"The nebula should not pose a significant threat to the ship," replied T'Pol.  
"None at all?" asked Archer.  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "My analysis of the gravimetric forces within the nebula  
indicate they would be incapable of causing significant damage to the hull of the  
Enterprise." She paused for a moment. "Or, for that matter, to the hull of a class 2  
science vessel, such as the Galileo."  
Archer just stared at T'Pol.  
FOUR  
Hoshi rang the chime on the Captains' Ready Room. From inside the room, she  
heard Archer tell her to come in. The door slid open, she stepped inside, and let the  
door close behind her.  
"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asked.  
"Yes, Hoshi," said Archer. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to go  
through the ships' computer records and see what you can find out about our guest."  
"That will take some time, sir," said Hoshi.  
"That's okay," said Archer. "This has top priority. And see what you can find out  
about a private science vessel named the Galileo."  
"Yes, sir," said Hoshi. "Anything in particular you're looking for, sir?"  
"I'm not sure," said Archer. "Things just don't add up. Mr. Richardson doesn't  
seem to be a threat, but the story he gave us doesn't check out. I'm hoping you can  
find something that might give us a clue."  
"Yes, sir," said Hoshi. "I'll do my best, sir."  
"I know you will," said Archer. "Let me know what you find as soon as possible."  
Hoshi left the Ready Room to begin her search. Archer continued to think about  
Richardson. If he was a saboteur, he hadn't done anything that was in the least  
suspicious. He could be a spy, but for whom? They were farther from Earth than any  
Earth ship had ever been. Who would come this far out just to spy on them?  
He toyed with the idea that it was an alien race. But that didn't any more sense  
than the other ideas. Any race capable of reproducing a human so perfectly wouldn't  
have made so obvious mistakes that Dr. Phlox had found. And that would mean they  
had contact with humans before. They could gain much more information by infiltrating  
Star Fleet headquarters instead of coming aboard the Enterprise.  
With no resolution to his questions, he went to the bridge. The Enterprise  
couldn't stay at the nebula forever. Soon, they would have to move on. He was hoping  
he would have some answers before that. T'Pol moved from her science station to the  
Captains' chair.  
"Captain, may I have a word with you?" asked T'Pol.  
"What is it, Sub-Commander?" asked Archer.  
"It is something of a delicate matter," said T'Pol. "I do not wish to cause you any  
offense."  
"Concerned about my feelings?" said Archer with a half smile. "T'Pol, I do  
believe you becoming more human."  
The humor was lost on the Vulcan.  
"What is it?" asked Archer.  
"You are aware that my olfactory sense is much greater than yours," said T'Pol.  
"Yes," said Archer. "I thought you had a nasal inhibitor for that?"  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "About an hour ago I realized that my last application was  
wearing off. It is a most unpleasant circumstance."  
"I assume you reapplied it," said Archer. "You don't seem uncomfortable now."  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "When I realized it was wearing off, I immediately went to  
my quarters for the applicator. I passed Mr. Richardson in the corridor."  
"What's the matter?" asked Archer. "Did he need a shower?"  
"That's just it, sir," said T'Pol. "I detected no . . . scent from Mr. Richardson."  
"I thought all humans had a scent to you?" asked Archer.  
"They do," said T'Pol. "It is why I have the inhibitor. And why I find it so odd that  
Mr. Richardson does not have this scent. The logical conclusion is that Mr. Richardson  
is not human. Despite the doctors assurances to the contrary."  
"I think there's more to Mr. Richardson than he's been telling us," said Archer.   
"I've had Lieutenant Reed put a guard on him while he moves around the ship. I'm not  
sure what he's up to, but I intend to find out."  
T'Pol returned to her station. Archer was more convinced than ever that Mr.  
Richardson wasn't what he claimed to be. As much as he disliked and distrusted  
Vulcans, T'Pol was the exception. He had learned to trust her to a degree.  
But the guard on Richardson had reported that he hadn't done anything. Except  
talk with the crew. Archer decided he would wait until Hoshi had finished her computer  
search before deciding what to do about Mr. Richardson.  
FIVE  
It took Hoshi nearly two hours to complete her search of the computer records.   
When she finished, she went to the Captains' Ready Room to report her findings. She  
entered the room and handed a PADD to Archer.  
"That's everything I could find, sir," she announced. "I cross referenced it against  
all of our data bases."  
Archer read through the information on the PADD. He had mixed emotions  
about what he read. On the one hand, he was not really surprised at what Hoshi had  
found. It merely confirmed his suspicions.  
On the other hand, it concerned him a great deal. If Mr. Richardson was a spy or  
saboteur, whomever had sent him had done a very poor job setting up his background.   
Archer could not understand how anyone could so meticulously duplicate a human  
body down to the smallest detail, then be so sloppy about establishing a persons'  
identity. It was almost as if they hadn't given any thought to it at all. Archer pressed a  
button on his intercom.  
"Archer to security," he said. "Please have Mr. Richardson brought to the  
bridge."  
He switched off the intercom.  
"Thanks, Hoshi," he said.  
Archer and Hoshi moved out to the bridge. Hoshi took her station while Archer  
moved over to Trip.  
"Anything?" he asked the Chief Engineer.  
"Nothing, sir," said Trip. "I don't understand it. It's almost as if it just vanished  
into thin air. Like it never existed in the first place. I can't even detect the residual  
effects of the explosion."  
"Okay," said Archer. "Don't worry about it any more. I plan to get some answers  
as soon as Mr. Richardson gets to the bridge."  
He walked over to his command chair and sat down. Several minutes ticked by  
as he waited for Richardson to arrive at the bridge. He contemplated the best way to  
approach their guest.  
Suddenly, the turbolift doors opened and Richardson stepped onto the bridge.   
Two armed security guards stepped out behind him and took up positions on either side  
of the turbolift doors.  
"You wished to see me, Captain? asked Richardson.  
"Ah, Mr. Richardson," said Archer. "Yes, I did. Beautiful, isn't it?" He indicated  
the nebula on the view screen.  
"Yes, it is," said Richardson.  
"Just imagine it," said Archer. "Just a bunch of swirling gasses, and, yet, no two  
patterns are the same. I could watch it for hours."  
"I know the feeling," said Richardson.  
"There's just one thing I don't understand," said Archer. "My Science Officer tells  
me the gravimetric pressures in the nebula don't post a significant threat to a ship.   
Now, how do you suppose the Galileo was crushed by them?"  
"Perhaps it was a fluke occupance," said Richardson. "Just a momentary  
anomaly."  
"Maybe," said Archer. "But that doesn't explain why there's no wreckage of the  
Galileo in the nebula. It also doesn't explain how your escape pod was crushed at the  
edge of the nebula. Where the pressures are their weakest. Or why there's no sign of  
the wreckage of the escape pod."  
"Captain . . .," began Richardson.  
"You don't exist, Mr. Richardson," said Archer, holding up the PADD with the  
information Hoshi had found. "We've checked all of our data bases. There's no record  
of you. No birth certificate, no identification number, no records of what schools you  
attended, nothing. It's as if you just appeared out of nothing."  
"I see," said Richardson. "You're very thorough, Captain. More thorough than I  
had imagined."  
"I want some answers, mister," said Archer. "Who are you? Where do you  
come from? What do you want on board my ship?"  
"Nothing, Captain," said Richardson. "I'm no threat to you, honestly. I was just  
curious about you, that's all. I wanted to learn more about you."  
Richardson walked over and stood in front of the Captain, facing the view  
screen.  
"You know this nebula is only about twenty five thousand years old?" he asked.   
"Barely an infant in galactic terms. But, in many ways, it's one of the most beautiful.   
More so than many which are considerably older."  
"Answer my questions," demanded Archer.  
"You really must learn not to get so excited, Captain," said Richardson.  
"It is a human trait," interjected T'Pol.  
Archer turned and gave his Science Officer a stern look. Then he turned back to  
face Richardson. He sat in his chair watching the view screen. The nebula filled the  
screen, its' colors swirling in what he thought were the most beautiful patterns he had  
ever seen.  
"Distance?" he asked.  
"Three hundred thousand kilometers," responded T'Pol. "Gravimetric pressure is  
increasing, Captain."  
"Hold position," ordered Archer.  
The Enterprise came to a full stop and sat just outside the event horizon of the  
nebula.  
SIX  
"You reset time," said a disembodied voice.  
"Yes," said a second voice. "I thought it was the best way."  
"I assume you also wiped their memories," said the first voice.  
"Certainly," replied the second. "They won't remember a thing."  
"I told you they were an intriguing species," said the first voice.  
"You were right," said the second. "Very intriguing. I must learn more of this  
species called humans. They seem to have great potential. Greater than any other  
species I have ever encountered."  
"The others agree," said the first voice. "Only be more careful in the future.   
They do not become aware of our existence until the 24th century by their  
understanding of time."  
"I will," said the second voice. "Now that I know just how curious and resourceful  
they can be, I'll be sure not to leave any clues."  
"Good," said the first voice. "I'm going back to the continuum for a bit. Try to  
stay out of trouble, Q."  
"That is always my intention, Q," said the second voice.  
In the distance, the Enterprise was beginning to study the nebula.  
THE END 


End file.
